


My Fav V3 Boys Oneshots/Headcanons

by kazuichikummies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Autistic Momota Kaito, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Consensual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Driving, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Neurodiversity, No Plot/Plotless, Oma Kokichi Has ADHD, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stoner Amami Rantaro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink, everyone is a switch, kissing and touching, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuichikummies/pseuds/kazuichikummies
Summary: yeah we horny keep scrollingtaking requests just specify cis or transim a trans guy and bi i better not get called a fucking fujoshi for this
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Reader, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 66
Kudos: 99





	1. Requests

Requests page bc this is my last day to get something posted or my chapters get deleted.

I won't do:

\- Incest, pedophilia, ect

\- Heavy angst

\- Rape

\- ABO or Mpreg

\- Feet stuff

\- Just gross bodily fluids in general

\- Whatever the hell inflation is

Comment on any posted chapter with requests. This is all smut oneshots or headcanons so keep that in mind I guess?

In requests, specify:

\- If it's ship or reader insert (or multiple charas x reader)

\- Characters/your pronouns and assigned gender at birth (AGAB, basically if u got a dick or not)

\- Plot outline

\- Any specific things you want

So yeah have fun


	2. Kokichi NSFW Headcanons (Cis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @sleepyhill !  
> they didn't mind top or bottom so yall r getting switch kokichi ur welcome

\- Though he'd never admit it, Kokichi prefers bottoming. He loves it when you order him around, though it doesn't mean he'll do what you say...

\- He's like...the opposite of a pillow prince?? He'd hate to just lay there doing nothing. He'll use his hands, fingers, anything so you can both get off.

\- Kinda loud, and isn't ashamed of it. He wants you to know when he's feeling good.

\- KINKY MF. Probably has weird ones too, and just says "I tried it and I liked it." Definitely into you tying him up, or vice versa.

\- Size queen. Unfortunately, I will elaborate. Because he's small he likes to see how much he can take, whether it's a dick, strap or toy.

\- Sex with Kokichi is always pretty fast-paced, he gets bored when things are slow.

\- Secretly likes being bitten/marked.

\- He may be a liar, but is completely honest during sex. Communism.

\- He'd definitely try stuff in public, and getting caught would probably excite him even more, especially if he's topping.

\- Favourite body part is thighs, regardless of gender. A pillow is a pillow.

\- Favourite place to do it would probably be the shower, because it's easy to clean up.

\- His favourite position would probably be cowgirl, or missionary. It sounds basic but he honestly likes looking at your face.

\- When he's topping, Kokichi will do his best with aftercare. He'll run a bath, find you clean clothes and nap with you. He appreciates aftercare when bottoming, but doesn't need much more than some kisses and praise.

\- Doesn't have tons of experience, but definitely isn't innocent.

Aaaaand first request done. A lot to go because y'all are so fucking horny.


	3. quck notee

SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING I GOT ARRESTED BUT ILL BE WORKING ON REQUESTS ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> drop ur rqs in the comments


End file.
